O Príncipe e o Mendigo (Disney)
O Príncipe e o Mendigo (no original em inglês, The Prince and the Pauper) é uma curta-metragem de animação de aproximadamente 24 minutos, estrelando Mickey Mouse, Pateta e o Pato Donald. Foi inspirado no conto original "O Príncipe e o Mendigo" de Mark Twain. O filme foi lançado em 16 novembro de 1990, juntamente com Bernado e Bianca na Terra dos Cangurus. Sinopse Mickey junto de seu amigo Pateta, e seu cachorro Pluto, são pobres camponeses e sonham em viver como reis. Um dia, ao ir ao palácio atrás de seu cachorro, Mickey se encontra com o Príncipe, que é literalmente a sua cara, e, assim como Mickey, está insatisfeito com a sua vida. Os dois resolvem trocar de lugar por um dia, para ver como é a vida do outro, porém, fora do palácio o príncipe descobre que o Capitão da Guarda, João Bafo de Onça, estava roubando de seus súditos em nome do Rei. Enquanto isso, o Rei que estava muito doente, morre, e Mickey que está no lugar do Príncipe, irá ser coroado o novo Rei. Agora o Príncipe, com a ajuda de Pateta, e seu valete Donald, terá de voltar ao palácio antes da coroação, e enfrentar o Capitão Bafo de Onça, e ocupar o seu lugar no trono. Elenco Créditos Curiosidades * Nos anos 90 o filme foi lançado no VHS "Walt Disney Mini-Clássicos" (de 1992) e "Meus Contos Favoritos", e na fita estava incluido o curta "A Lenda da Caverna Adormecida" ("The Legend of Sleepy Hollow"), que já havia sido lançado antes no VHS ''"Histórias Arrepiantes de Disney"''de 1988. Curioso é que "A Caverna Adormecida" foi dublada duas vezes no mesmo estúdio da SC-São Paulo (e com o mesmo narrador, que era Ronaldo Baptista), a primeira dublagem havia sido para o lançamento de "Histórias Arrepiantes", e nesta versão as canções não são traduzidas, já na fita de "O Príncipe e O Mendigo", todas as músicas foram traduzidas, o que ajuda na narração da história. Existe também uma dublagem mais antiga para a história da Caverna Adormecida, que foi feita para o filme "Dois Sujeitos Fabulosos", que trazia o curta junto de outro desenho. As duas dublagens da "SC" são somente para a versão separada da história de Ichabod, lançadas nos VHS, e também incluída no DVD "Fábulas Disney - Volume 1". * Na dublagem brasileira do filme "O Príncipe e O Mendigo", o dublador do Mickey, Orlando Viggiani, teve de fazer dois tipos de voz diferentes. Para o "Mickey mendigo", ele fez uma voz mais fina, e para o "Mickey príncipe" uma mais grossa. * O Príncipe e o Mendigo foi exibido somente uma vez na TV brasileira, no ano de 1999, pelo SBT, dentro da programação especial de Natal do Bom Dia & Cia. * O Baú da Felicidade gravou uma versão para CD deste filme em 2005, narrada por Sílvio Santos. Mas na versão do CD, os personagens tinham outros dubladores diferentes dos do filme: Orlando Viggiani foi substituído por Sérgio Moreno, Nelson Batista (já falecido na época) por Anderson Coutinho, Márcio Gianullo por Cláudio Galvan, e Antônio Moreno por Mauro Ramos. * Existe uma versão em livro do filme. Categoria:Curtas da Disney Categoria:Desenhos Animados Categoria:Filmes de Animação Categoria:Filmes da Disney